My Time Now
by hyperblossomfan
Summary: u dont have to pretend to be something your not its suicidal!" she exclaimed. "i am who i am, so keep your ass out my buisness. this is a quote from the story i cant make good summaries :P
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER: ****I don't own any of these ****characters**** they are from there companies or who or whatever made them. I wished I owned them though. I only own Scarlett and Melonie . This is a story about how Blossom is left behind by everyone including her family because of a certain incident. She loses her powers in the process also being deducted from the leader of the PPG. She finds help and can defend herself and found out her hidden powers without the help of chemical X. Read the story and join her quest for happiness.**

**CHARACTERS INCLUDE : KEVIN- FROM BEN 10, THE PPG`S (OF COURSE), RBB`S (DUH!) LOL SRRY 4 BEING A BRAT. CHUN-LI (MY FAV STREET FIGHTER), RYU(MY BRO FAV STREET FIGHTER), CAMMY (MY LEAST FAV STREET FIGHTER), MR BISON( IS SO COOL IN STREET FIGHTERS), VEGA ( CHUN-LI CAN WHOOP HIS ASS LOL), KIMIKO- FROM XYLION SHOW DOWN (I THINK I SPELT THIS WRONG), RAIMUNDO- XYLION SHOWDOWN, DEXTER-FROM DEXTER`S LABORATORY, DEE-DEE- DEXTER`S LABORATORY, SAKURA-STREET FIGHTERS, BELL(ANOTHER PPG FROM MEGAVILLE INSTEAD OF TOWNSVILLE), MAC- FROM FOSTERS HOME FOR IMAGINARY FRIENDS, JHONNY – FROM JHONNY TEST, MARY AND SUSAN –FROM JHONNY TEST, GIL- FROM JHONNY TEST.**

**P.S THEY`RE ALL THIRTEEN YEARS OLD ASIDE FROM: MARY, SUSAN, GIL DEE-DEE,WHO ARE FIFTEEN. KEVIN,DEXTER,BELL,THE RBB`S AND MAC ARE FOURTEEN. JHONNY,BLOSSOM,BUBBLES,BUTTERCUP, SAKURA, KIMIKO, SCARLETT AND MELONIE. THE REST ARE ADULTS SO ENJOY AND PLZZ REWIEW BECAUSE I LOVE JOURNALISM AND AND COULD USE THE VOICE OF THE PPL TO GUIDE ME THROUGH THIS IF I WANNA WRITE AND SELL BOOKS.**


	2. FLASHBACKS

BLOSSOM`S POV

Hello, my name is Blossom Utonium. I am thirteen years of age. I love to protect and serve my town from bad guys and thieves. I also have a knocking for science, math, English and geography, well mostly all subjects are my strong point. I only play hockey and soccer other sports makes me fall to sleep. I have two sisters bubbles and buttercup. Bubbles is always full of joy and laughter, she`s the most sensitive out of all of us. Buttercup is tough and always angry even if she likes you or not. If you ever cross her line your most likey to get beaten to a bloody pulp. Then there`s me. The yet always quiet and smart one. I`m not a big talker or much less of a talker but I do have a bossy side, well duh I am the leader of the powerpuffgirls anyway I must have a loud voice.

I remember that fateful day that changed my life or at least my personality. It was a cold snowy day. We were on an assignment to capture mojo for blowing up buildings and torturing innocent people. We cornered him in this pitch black garage looking place where we beat him up but he pulled out his laser gun an began shooting all over the place. I dodged everyone and shot back but he disappeared and moved at lightening speed constantly hitting us all over the place. I was tired, I had blood coming down my face, my clothes were ripped up making me look like a banged up whore. I was blazing angry and I used my most powerful attack ICE-DRAGON. Which shot pointy ice-cicles in every known direction. Bubbles and buttercup knew how to avoid it but they didn`t. they got hurt in the processs while helping Bell. I was so outraged like something was controlling me. My left eye got a black star surrounding the outside of it and I had a black dragon tattoo on my right arm which glowed a slight red when I used my attack. I didn`t know what was wrong with me I have never done that before.

[FLASHBACK]

"Blossom what the hell did you do?!" yelled Buttercup. "I did it like we planned to do why the hell didn't you follow it buttercup!" I screamed back. "You ass-hole cant you see that you hit a lady and her baby and they`re bleeding to sudden death!" bubbles exclaimed. "oh god no!" I screamed as I flew to where the injured victims were. I quickly kneeled by the side of the woman checking her pulse which was still there. I checked the baby and I just sat there dumbfounded. He had no pulse at all. I started to panic as bubbles and buttercup flew over and bubbles gasped with tears coming down her eyes and buttercup`s face got red with anger. "how could you be so STUPID!" "You can fly and have sonic hearing but you couldn`t see a lady right below you!" she exclaimed again. " I..I….I …didn`t mea—," bubbles interrupted me, " and you're the smart one your always boasting and being a freaking pushover how you can do everything better than everyone else." "bubbles….I-," she interrupted me again, "I don't care! It`s your fault and for once i`m finally standing up to you! Your really a big , fat, ugly, no taste in clothes, shapeless DUMBASS!" I didn`t say anything after that I just started to cry.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

Just remembering the day I got executed from the powerpuffgirls squad and being rejected and replaced by Bell. Bell is a bleach blonde version of me only hundreds more beautiful and maybe even smarter.

[FLASHBACK]

"Blossom of all the things you`ve done this is the worst," he said calmly in a threatening voice. "I have no choice but to rebuke you from leader," he said again which made me just bow my head in shame. "Bell," he said as he turned to her, "You are the new leader of the PPG squad." "oh yeah baby! In your face Blossom I told you one day I would take your place from you." She said. I couldn`t of cared less about Bell but seeing my two sisters follow her side plus my dad the professor ignored me.

Weeks later my grades started to drop and I was all alone many students talked about me right in my face or secretly. Even my favourite teachers began to slowly turn their backs on me. The professor didn`t care, my sister`s didn`t care, my so called friends didn't care and often made jokes about me except Dexter he still had faith in me but he was always worried about me and we hardly spoke but it was good to know that he had my back which Bubbles and Buttercup weren`t involved in, oh f**k Townsville didn`t care! So I ran away I stayed in the city 1 week to see if they would look for me or send a search team or something but they didn`t .The professor took away my powers before because he felt I didn`t deserve them anymore. I just wandered around the world not even knowing where I was or what would happen to me because death seemed like the best thing to make this better. That is until I met Chun-li sama.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

I was walking through acres and acres of snow reaching all the way up to my knees. I was in the middle of china I think. All I knew was I saw these Chinese symbols everywhere and there were a lot of asian people everywhere. I had soon stopped at a bench near this pond where I sat down and looked up as the snowflakes fell gently on my forehead making me feel at peace. I turned my gaze to these four little ducklings quaking softly while walking together. I stared at them with a twinkle and tears forming in my eyes remembering the times I use to wal—I mean fly around with my sisters and Bell (not really a sister more like a cousin) and professor in an aircraft. I couldn`t control the tears anymore they came down gushing like a angry flood. The ducks had gone by then, I was looking at my reflection in the pond with little tears dripping from my eyes.

[FLASHBACK]

I just lay there, shivering from the coldness of the atmosphere using my incredibly long hair as a blanket since it was all I had. My food had run out since I have been travelling for days. I had little money that could only afford a mint and my clothes were worn out and looked like someone ripped it up with razor blades. "hey little girl what are you doing all alone outside in weather like this?" I heard a woman say. "I have no where else to go," I replied rather softly. The woman just looked at me with hope in her eyes as she put out a hand to help me up. "where are your parents? Are you lost?" she asked again. "my parent didn`t care about me anymore neither my family they turned their backs on me and left me all alone and yes I am lost for I have been travelling around places aimlessly without a goal," I said bowing my head the tears were forming again. She just stood ther, she had brown beautiful eyes with a nice complexion to go with it and brown hair which was down and flowing gracefully in the wind. She was wearing a grey coat with a black skirt with stockings underneath she lifted up my head and said, "then come with me I will give you a home and train you myself," she said as I lifted up my head in shock. "r..really?" I stuttered. "of course I will, you seem like a rather interesting young girl," she said with a smile. I smiled back because for once I didn`t feel alone anymore.

She took me to this big beautiful place which lighted up very nicely. It had the most beautiful fireplace which was the first thing I ran by to get warmth. "what is your name?" she asked. "my name is Blossom Utonium," I replied. "very well, my name is Chun-li," she said. "you may address me as sensei or Chun-li sama." I nodded reluctantly since she was so kind enough to take me in. "how old are you" she asked again. "I am ten years old," I said with a lot of courage in my voice. " you are rather young to be trained by me but I will train you so you can fight physically," she replied. "what do you mean by "fight"?" I asked dumbfounded. "you see I am a street fighter I protect people here along with some others," she continued, "there are quite a few street fighters in training at your age I am sure you will get along with them just fine." She ended. "but how will I know if they like me because every friend I had turned their backs on me!" I blurted out with tears coming down my eyes again. "THE PAST IS THE PAST FOCUS ON YOUR FUTURE!!" she boomed. "forget all that bull-shit that happened to you before you cn make a difference!" she yelled at me. "now do you want to go back on the street sulking about your losses or do you wanna make something of your life?!" she asked with a serious face. "I…I..I..wanna make a difference," I stuttered. "say it like you mean it!" she yelled. "I WANNA MAKE A DIFFRENCE IN MY LIFE!" I blurted out and my tears stopped immediately. " now that's what I wanted to hear!" she smiled. "go get cleaned up ill make something for you to eat and we`ll start training tomorrow with the other students," she said as I smiled in happiness to where she pointed at.

[END OF FLASHBACK]

**What do you think is this good, bad or excellent? Review plzz **

**Author :hyperblossomfan real name: Shania ross**


	3. BACK AT THE PPG HOUSE

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**

**BUBBLES & BUTTERCUP : 13 YEARS OLD**

**PROFESSOR: 35 YEARS OLD**

**BELL: 14 YEARS OLD (since she was technically born before the rest of the PPG`s in my opinion anyway, if I`m wrong and you know it just point it out if you want I like ppl who speak their mind.)**

**3 YEARS LATER AT THE PPG HOUSEHOLD…….**

**NORMAL POV**

It was a normal Saturday day in Townsville. The city was roaming with many people doing their average jobs and the sounds of cars travelling smoothly along the road. The sky was bright and blue with many beautiful clouds gently passing by extending it`s beauty while the birds say lustfully as the children played with their dogs in the park. Yeah just a typical day in Townsville unti--, "Bell! Did you take my white and blue sparkly dress?!" a cheerleader like voice called out. "Bell!" she exclaimed again to no possible reply. "Bell! YOU SELF-ABSORBED BITCH!" she boomed. "Get that stick out your ass I`m right here ! what do you want?!" she exclaimed. "why the hell are you wearing my clothes?!" she asked with a bark in her voice. "CAN`T I GET SOME SHUT-EYE FOR ONCE WITHOUT YOU TWO YAPPING YOUR ASSES OFF!!!" exclaimed an restless Buttercup. "I`m borrowing it," Bell said calmly, "I have a date Mark today, I have to look hot," she said simply. "Can`t you wear your own damn clothes?!" hissed Bubbles, "That's my favourite dress," she said with less bark in her voice. "I`m just borrowing it Bubbles, stop acting like you won`t get it back." Bell snapped. "That's the same bullshit you said last time when you came home last week looking like a BANGED UP WHORE!" she boomed. "WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!!" exclaimed a still very sleepy Buttercup who was lying on her sister Bubbles bed.

Buttercup sighed and clothes her eyes as Bell and Bubbles continued to argue**. This would of ended faster if Blossom were here**. Buttercup thought and smirked remembering all the times Blossom would get so pissed at Bubbles and Bell`s constant fighter over clothes. Her smirk then turned into a frown remembering the "INCIDENT" and caused her to let out a slight growl along with some tears starting in her eyes. Bell and Bubbles noticed this. "Buttercup are you ok? " asked a concerned Bubbles. "why are you crying?" asked an annoyed Bell. "I`m not crying! There`s something in my eye you idiots!" she snapped at them. "Jeez! You're a mood killer.." complained Bell. "At least I don't strip in front of boys in the back of the schoolyard!!!!" she exclaimed while grasping her mouth. Whoops! (in my country we call that bussin ppl files) which means spilling ppl`s business. Bell stood there dumbfounded and Bubbles started to grin then frown then grin again until she satisfied with a smirk. "tha--, you-, I don- a--, !!!!!!" she groaned out. Buttercup started to laugh and Bubbles just let out a smile with a small chuckle. "YOU BITCH! WHY THE F**K WOULD I STRIP BEHIND THE SCHOOL ESPECIALLY IN FRONT OF GUYS!!!!" she boomed out so loud that the professor came running into the room. " Maybe because you're a slut" said a smirking Buttercup. "Whats going on here what`s this bull about who`s a slut or not!" the professor asked while panting from running. "YOU BITCH!" exclaimed Bell as she pounced on Buttercup and the two of them began fighting and pulling each other`s hair. I kinda felt sorry for Bell for having long hair in Buttercup`s grip. Haha! Ouch! "Oh Gawd! She`s pulling my hair professor!!!!!" she called out. "stop this nonsense! Girls! Girls!" Bubbles stood there then decided to help so she took her flower vase and threw the water from it on them. "What the F**K did you do that for!" both Buttercup and Bell exclaimed. "Language!" scolded the professor. "whatever I have a date now adios lamos!" she said in a teasing tone. Her hair was spiking up like a star fish I don't even think she noticed.(LOL)" isn`t it a bit early for halloween!" Buttercup teased as Bell walked out the door.

"Girls…." The professor started, " I need to tell you guys something," he stated. "What is it professor?" they both asked as they sat beside him on the bed. " I know it`s been three years since Blossom left and things have never been the same," he stated again and the room went more silent than usual. " So?" Buttercup started, " What do we care?! She chose to run away! What the hell does that have to do with us?!" she blurted out with some tears starting again which she tried to fight but failed. "Buttercup she`s our sister no matter what happens!" exclaimed Bubbles with tears down her face. "Now girls, we need to find Blossom," he said, "I know it`s been three tough years for you guys and even though you act tough on the outside you still miss her on the inside." "you need to put that aside and go find your sister," he said in a serious mono-tone. "There`s great evil afoot and it`s coming soon." "What evil is to strong for the power of three power puff girls?" asked a confused Buttercup. "Well you see Buttercup, according to my calculations HIM and Mojo Jojo have teamed up with the Chinese and japanse anti-street fighters and now together they`re more powerful than ever," he stated while Bubbles gulped and Buttercup`s fist tightened. " so where do we find Blossom then?" asked Bubbles. "Good question bubbles," said professor as he got up and exited the room with the girls behind him heading towards the lab.

"Remember Blossom`s clothes are full of her scent and I have a piece of her hair sample," he continued, " I can upload this unto the computer using the search master 5000 which I created myself," the professor bragged and Buttercup just rolled her eyes and Bubbles gave a worried look. "Anyway it can find anyone and tell me their location from any part of the world at constant speed." "Sweet!" exclaimed Buttercup. "but why didn't you tell us about this before professor?" asked Bubbles. " I did Bubbles, several times and you girls wouldn't listen until now," the professor gave the girls a harsh look but it faded when he relised the way they started looking at him. "We`re so sorry professor we didn't mean it we were under a lot of pressure," replied Bubbles softly. The professor just shrugged it off and uploaded the DNA samples. "voila!" the professor exclaimed as the machine made this odd exploding like sound. "There`s Blossom she`s in the middle of China?" he said confused. "What the hell would she be doing in freakin China?!" exclaimed Buttercup. "Buttercup remember the professor took away her powers so she just roamed somewhere without knowing! Poor Blossom sitting in the cold, all alone, with no food, money and possibly no place to take a bath!" bubbles over reacted."stop Bubbles! Your making me live in regret here!" shouted Buttercup. "you think you're the only one!" boomed Bubbles. "girls stop! Fighting isn't gonna get us anywhere pack your things and Bell`s things we`re gonna find Blossom!" he said in major glory voice. "what are you super elmo?" asked an annoyed Buttercup. "why do we have to bring Bell?" protested Bubbles. Even though she`s the kindest power puff girl she doesn't fancy Bell because of her selfish ways. "yes you do Bubbles, she`s your cousin," said professor. "why don't you just blow my brains out!" sassed Buttercup. "deal with it" said the professor in a mono-tone as the girls head upstairs to get ready.

**What do you think was this better than the last chapter or worse. R&R plzz and if I make a mistake feel free to correct me. I`m srry I snapped at the last person who commented on my previous chapter after thinking it over I realized that you were right but I put in my own special details that I wanted. **


	4. My New Friends

**DISCLAIMER : I DON`T OWN ANYTHING**

**I`M JUST TAKING MY TIME WITH THIS STORY BUT I`LL BE UPDATING REALLY FAST THESE DAYS CUZ THIS XMAS SEASON DOESN`T FEEL JOLLY TO ME.**

BLOSSOM`S POV

"Arrgghhhh," I groaned as I got off my bed to turn off my alarm clock. I squinted my eyes as the blinding sun shone heavenly on my face. It was a beautiful, peaceful morning. I stood in front of the window still in my pink PJ`s and closed my eyes taking in every moment of the sound of the trickling water of the river, the sweet chirping of the birds singing and the fresh morning breeze. I got lost in my thoughts until I heard, "Morning Bloss you zoning out already," he said with a smirk.

"Good Morning Kevin," I said with a cute smile on my face. He wore a black tank top and black baggy pants with a pair of black bunny slippers on his feet had jet black straight, thick hair which fell down to some inches above his shoulder, he had gorgeous, dreamy brown eyes which gave a cute twinkle in sunlight and he had just the right amount of muscles not too much too little and he had fare skin not too pale not too luminous and a cute smile which he uses to attract girls most of the time. "so are you just gonna day dream about me whole day c`mon we have breakfast," he said smirking again as he turned towards the door waiting for me to join him. I scoffed and walked over to him and he put his arm around my shoulder as we walked to the dining hall.

"good morning," we were greeted by our friends . Dexter being the one that likes to capture my attention all the time (it`s kinda annoying) pulled out a chair for me to sit. He still wore the usual labcoat with black pants and purple gloves but he extended his wardrobe."Thank you Dexter," I said with a smile as Dexter blushed a bit and sat right next to me. "dorkster," Kevin said while rolling his eyes which made me and my BFF`S Sakura and Kimiko giggle while Raimundo high fived Kevin. Sakura was wearing purple PJ`s with white bunny slippers, Kimiko wore a fitted white puffy shirt and matching shorts and a pair of white sandals on and Raimundo wore blue white striped PJ`s and white bunny slippers. "hey where`s the chowder i`m starving here!" Kevin groaned. "I know right?! People`s dying here!" replied a groaning Raimundo. "Kimiko`s hamster looks juicy enough," Kevin said smirking followed by Raimundo. "F**k off!" she exclaimed and the room exploded with laughter. " But it`s so round and fleshy, you know you want to" Raimundo said in an seductive voice. "WHAP!!" was all I heard after. "OUCH!!" he screamed. "hahahaha dude hahahaha!!!" laughed Kevin.

Dexter tried to ease the tension by saying, "Kimiko, I apologize for this hoodlum`s behavior he`s mentally i`ll." "At least I got height shorty," he pointed out. "OHH big diss!" Sakura exclaimed she liked these kind of things. Dexter just shrugged and said, "Ain`t no thang but a chicken wang!". *CRICKET`S CHIRPING* "Did he he say just say what I think he said?" I asked. "DUDE!" Kevin shouted. "y-y-y-you know what forget!" he and Raimundo exclaimed. All us girls just started to laugh and laugh. I thought I was gonna pee myself. This is what I liked about them always doing something new everyday.

Sakura is really fun and so cool to be with. She can fight like there`s no tomorrow and she`s funny but she knows when to stop and right from wrong. She`s a brunette, she has brown eyes and a light brown skin with medium length hair that she often wears with a white bandana on her forehead. She`s strong and has some muscles she grew out of wearing that school uniform like clothes and started wearing jeans and hoodies and dresses and stuff.

Kimiko is an asian girl with a huge sense of style. She could own her own modeling agency if she wanted to cuz of her family fortune. She has fare skin and jet black hair and a sort of oval shaped head. She`s an amazing fighter with fire powers that she uses often. She is one hero you can never find without some lipgloss on.

Raimundo is a classical comedian. He jokes non stop and often gets in trouble for it but in the end of the day he really sweet and acts like a true gentleman….PSSH! yeah right! (xD) he has brown hair, brown eyes and abs to die for not that I car. *Blush starts to form on her face* he loves the colour green with anything once it accessorizes. He often likes to hit on girls by calling them babez then comes back being beaten up and I laugh at him saying I told ya so.

Dexter well where do I start…… I know he was worried about me and he still cared and hung out with me. The weird part was how he found me. Did you know he had tracking devices in my training bra`s. I was like how dah f**k did you get one of my bra`s. he said it was a safety procedure to make sure I would always be okay. I literally punched him in the face after he told me but overall he`s still the same old Dexter. Smart, cute, beautiful blue eyes, inventor, old time talker, reasonable, more of a gentleman (yada yada yada)

Last but not least me. My incredibly long red hair that went all the way down to my ankles were gone. My hair now reaches by my upper arm. It`s a relief to have that shit off your back. It`s way easier to fight and do stunts. My eyes were still pink of course and I got a bit muscular since chun-li had me running power drills everyday. I got a bit of sass from that incident. Now I don`t take shit from anybody and this time I ain`t afraid to fight you if you get in my face. I got more curves and more beauty and I made use of it. I don`t wear one color anymore now I wear any color I want. I got fed up of wearing pink all the time but I still wear some pink in my outfits. My powers increased a lot but I mostly use my physical strength to make use of my hard training. My powers which gave me a star on my right eye now has gotten stronger and I have better control over them and I also can make a fire dragon and fire shields and a special power which I call "Heart Shimmer."

I felt proud of myself especially because of the fact that I wouldn`t injure innocent people. "Hey! Earth to Bloss!" Kevin said snapping me out of my thoughts. "Waz wrong with u girl? You okay?" he asked obviously concerned. "Your still thinking about that incident you had aren`t you?" he asked. "No way! I`m over that, what were you guys talking about?" I asked concerned. "Did you pick the 3 songs your gonna sing for the fundraiser Thursday?" he asked. " Of course! I didn`t forget! I exclaimed. "I`m singing Skater Boy- Avril Lavigne, Give It Up To Me - Shakira " I said

"what about you Kimiko?" I asked with a smile on my face. "I`m singing Try Sleeping With a Broken Heart- Alicia Keys and Party in The USA – Miley Cyrus," she said lustfully. "how about you Sakura?" she asked. "I`m gonna sing Diva- Beyonce and Paparazzi- Lady Gaga," she said. "What about you Dexter?" Sakura asked. "Well I plan on singing FireFlies- OwlCity and Down – Jay Sean," he said calmly while adjusting his glasses. " ha! I`d like to see you pull that off point Dexter!" laughed Kevin. "So what are you singing HOODLUM!?" he said and started to laugh. " What`s so funny?" I asked. "Yeah I don`t get the joke" said Sakura. "Ditto" SAID kimiko. "Don`t you get it?! He`s a hoodlum and I joked if he`s gonna sing hoodlum," and he started laughing again and we just stared as if he were crazy.

"okay……moving on to me I`m gonna sing I Wanna- The All American Rejects and Animal I Have Become-Three Dayz Grace" he boasted. "Sweet! Can I play the guitar solo in your songs?" I asked. "Sure, if you don`t mind getting some ice-cream with me afterwards?" he asked. " I don`t mind," I said while smiling. "Sweet…" he said smoothly. I noticed Dexter stiffened and rolled his eyes . "Looks like someone`s jealous" Sakura laughed. "J-jealous of-f h-him," Dexter stuttered, " ha! I don`t give a horse`s ass about him!" he exclaimed. "I never said you were jealous of Kevin I just said your jealous," Sakura said while smirking. This made Dexter blushed a little of embarrassment but I supported him. " It`s ok Dex, Sakura is just trying to scare you," I said.

"Pshhh….i knew that I was just uh-t-testing you guys," he defended. "Riiight…" we all said including Kevin smirking and decided to put his arm around me. "Thud!" I pushed him off. "What the hell do think your doin?" I exclaimed. He just got up and smirked, " Just warming you up babez," he winked at me. "Whatever" I scoffed. "I like it when you play hard to get," he grinned at me. "This delicious beauty brings out dah beast in yuh huh?" I said flirting. "Of course babez!" he grinned again. "I was being sarcastic" with that everyone laughed at me. I don`t get the joke that wasn`t funny at all.

"Le diner est servi**"(dinner is served)** the maids said as they walked in carrying trays of pancakes, muffins and orange juice. The moved quickly and gracefully while layering the food out on the table as Raimundo and Kevin tried to ease their excessive drooling. A/N(GROSS!). "Si desole nous avons pris si longtemps il y avait un accident d'oeuf dans la cuisine**,"(sorry we took so long there was an egg mishap in the kitchen)** the head chef said. A/N(did I mention their French xD!) "Aucune scene ne remercie de votre service monsieur nous apprecions vraiment," (no scene thanks for your service sir we really do appreciate it) I said with a pleasant smile and he was about to smile until,"Ces crepes ont besoin de plus de beurre…" (these pancakes need more butter) Kevin rudely implied. Sakura hearing the whole thing said, "Bien certains d`entre nous," (well some of us) snickered a laughing Sakura.

I shrugged it off and starting eating, school starts at 8:00 and it`s 6:30. We all go the same school of course. It`s called Beijing Scholar`s School. We have to wear a navy blue and black plaid skirt (boys with navy blue pants duh) with a white shirt , black socks and black shoes. We`re in the 8th grade now and all of us are in the same class. We have 6 periods a day. Today was, "Math, English, French, Science, Gym and Health." Oh joy! I don`t like math anymore, i`ve started to drop in it and I pass every other subject. I need a math tutor badly. Sakura is alright in math but she gets stuck most of the times, Kimiko prefers English (me too) and fails math, Kevin ditches math class, Raimundo sleeps through math class and Dexter is the only one who succeeds the best in math. (I should ask him to tutor me…?)

"Hey!" I exclaimed as I got knocked out of my thoughts. "Those are my pancakes!". "Want it back," he said simply as he coughed it out of his mouth. I just glared at him then I took the maple syrup and poured it all over his head.(do yah think u kno who it is?) "WTF! Bloss!" he said as he felt his head and his eyes widen as he realized how sticky he was. "Serves you right!" I laughed. He let out a low growl and he stook his sticky hands and rubbed it all over in my hair. " You didn`t just do what I think you did!" I said harshly. "too bad Blossy I did," he while smirking. "Why you litt—," I was interrupted by Dexter, " You bastard! How could you that to her!" he exclaimed while throwing the pitcher of orange juice on Kevin. "You F**ker!" he exclaimed! While standing up and he threw the batch of muffins at him. "Hey! HEY! We`re wasting food here people," Sakura exclaimed. Kevin and Dexter looked at each other shrugged and threw pancakes in her face and me along with Kimiko and Raimundo. She stood up and each of us received a pancake blow to the face.

FOOD FIGHT! War started pancakes were flying everywhere, the whole room sticky sloppy and wet. Everyone continued to throw food like mad including me since they targeted me the most. BAM!!! The door flung open. There stood a PERSON appearance blinded by the bright sunlight. They looked scary UH-OH ( WHAT DO YAH THINK? R&R PLZZ AND TELL ME WHO U WANT POV`S FROM OUT OF THESE 4 : BRICK, DEXTER, BUTTERCUP OR KIMIKO. "Brick includes Boomer and Butch just thought i`d let u know"


	5. THE RRB

**Sorry, I made a mistake in the previous chapter, "MY NEW FRIENDS" I was supposed to ask which POV`s you wanted later on in the story but I'll still use those votes if any were made BUT I'm starting with the boys point of view in this chap. Plzz and Thank u. DISCLAIMER : I DON'T OWN ANYTHING.**

AT THE ROWDYRUFF`S TRAINING CENTER…

Brick`s POV

Yo, I`m Brick. I`m 13 years old and I`m in the 8th grade. I have short red hair which now reach my shoulders, crimson eyes, fare skin and rock solid abs.[ ;) ]I am smart, and I can charm any girls socks off without trying too hard. I still wear my legendary red cap of course it symbolizes my attitude which has a lot of back-talk. I also have 2 brothers. Boomer and Butch. Boomer is a short haired blonde with sapphire eyes and fare skin with some muscles. He is 13 as well but also the youngest and most kind hearted rowdy ruff boy. Butch is the middle rowdy ruff boy with emerald green eyes, fare skin and Boulder sized muscles. Ha! I`m just exaggerating but he has way bigger muscles than me with this bad-ass attitude he goes on parading with.

Right now I am knocking the shit out of a punching bag in the gym while Boomer was flipping and Butch was lifting weights. We all wore black baggy shorts and a tank shit in our own colors with some streaked black sneakers with some sweat bands . I was getting tired; I've been punching that bag for 4 hours straight. Waterfalls of sweat was pouring down my face but I kept on going any way and started to punch to bag with even greater force every hit until…..CLANG! It burst through the metal holding up sending to bag into the wall.

"Nice one Brick!" complimented Butch while putting down a weight.

"Yeah nice one brick!" also exclaimed Boomer.

"You idiot! I just said that!" quarreled Butch.

"It sounds cooler when I say it..OUCH!" he exclaimed after being punched in the stomach by Butch.

"Take the pain quit being a baby!" teased Butch.

"I`m not a BABY!" he boomed then tackled Butch.

"WOULD YOU IDIOTS SHUT-UP!!!" I boomed.

" What`s the drama about this time..?" I turned around to see (sorry I 4got their trainers name if u know just tell me ill change it), "I see you broke through the wall again fabulous!" he said in a sarcastic tone. "Let me guess taking your anger out on the punching bag again Brick?" he asked simply. "No..I did it cuz I my sexy muscles couldn`t help but show off," I said flashing my million dollar dazzling smile. "Right…….. and I`m a fan girl," he said sarcastically. "In his dreams," commented Butch with a snickering Boomer. I just rolled my eyes while started to talk pulling out a watch-a-ma-call-it scientific looking metal orb. "Boys, I`ve invented a new weapon..," he started, "It`s called the: IPP, Indestructible Plasma Powergun," he ended. The room blasted with laughter , "The IPP?!," stated Butch clutching his stomach obviously laughing to hard. I was kneeling on the ground laughing my ass off while Boomer stood standing there looking lost with his hand on his head. He obviously didn't get the joke.

"Anyways…..come take a look it`s very high tech and can knock out any enemy in one blast," he said again which attracted our attention. We stood there observing closely as he explained. "All you have to do is press this button right here, I`ll show you…there like that and….voila!" "Umm… is it supposed to beep and glow like that?" asked a curious Boomer. "Of course!" he answered in a boastful manner. "It`s beeping faster…" I pointed out. "It`s all in the process," he replied. "Is it supposed to be smoking?!" exclaimed Butch. "Look it`s all part of the………**BOOM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

"AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" was all I heard after the explosion which sent us twirling out of control in the air. I could hear Butch and Boomer`s screams in the close distance. The rushing air was too much force for us to fly and catch ourselves I had no idea where was or went.

BUTCH`S POV

Where the hell am I??!! I landed in a huge thorny bush which left red streaks on my arm but they didn't hurt though. I got up to surprisingly see Brick hanging by the feet on a huge tree with that usual angry expression on his face and Boomer playing in a pile of leaves? That idiot! "Where the hell are we?!" I asked. "As if I know!" Brick sassed. "This is fun!" replied Boomer. "Shut-up Boomer!" the both of us shouted. We were in some kind of forest with very high trees with deep deep green leaves that anyone could get lost in. Brick shot his laser vision and cut himself free from the tree and sent him twirling to the ground with a swish as he fell in a pile of leaves. "What do we do now Brick?" I asked while sitting in a pile watching boomer pet a squirrel. "What else? Find a way out of here there must be a city or something around here the forest is too thick to fly," he said as he got up. "Come on let`s go," he said while leading the way.

20 minutes later of walking we found ourselves in an Asian looking town with Chinese writing everywhere. If it wasn`t for Boomer`s ability to understand foreign languages and forcing us to study boring languages we would be like the village idiots. "Hey Brick, where are we anyway?" I asked. "How the hell should I know?" he said in an annoyed tone. "You're the one who lead us here!" I exclaimed. "Like you had any brighter ideas?!" he shouted obviously with a point. "Fine genius then lead the way to a food court cuz I`m hungry how about you Boomer?" "I second that" he hastily replied, "Guys how about we ask someone…?" he said. "Boomer!.....that`s not a bad idea…." Said Brick as he went off trying to get someone`s attention. This is going to be a very long day- I thought

BOOMER`S POV

I`m really hungry and Brick and Butch are talking to people?? Are they trying to starve me?! I started looking around like mad and spotted a Chinese restaurant on the left far end of the street without any warning I grabbed their shirts and dragged them swiftly with my incredible speed in front the place ignoring their comments. "Hey would you look at that a restaurant," said Butch. "Good work Boomer" said Brick. I didn`t care too much about their nice comments for once I just made my way into the restaurant and ordered some food! I made my way to the counter, "Hello! I want five California rolls with a portion of soy noodles and chow mien please!" I said hastily. "Coming right up sonny boy," the waiter addressed me. Sonny boy?

"Hey Boomer! Wait up!" my brothers called out for me. "Guys I ordered my food what do you guys want?" I asked. "This is my kind of thing getting food," Butch said slyly as he began telling the waiter what he wanted. "Might as we—," Brick stuttered as he stood there with his face impression looking like he`s seen a ghost.

BRICK`S POV

"No! It can`t be," I thought as I fixed my eye on the red head girl walking in the restaurant. She was wearing a blue and yellow plaid skirt that reached the middle of her thighs with a light blue shirt and the same color plaid tie with a black converse and high black socks. She had dark red long hair with pink pretty eyes, she looked so beautiful…..wait what am I saying that's Blossom!! It has to be! Except her hair reaches her lower shoulder instead of her ankles, with no big red bow in her hair with her heart hair clip and the fact that she`s not wearing pink anything! I was positive that she was her. The only question was why the power puff or should I say ex-power puff ran away? Or it could be an ambush and the rest of the girls could come out ready to attack.

I had to know. I started to push myself through crowds of people to get closer to her until, "Hey B wait up!" shouted a brunette who looked half Asian with same hair length as so called Blossom, wearing the same uniform and shoes and socks except she had brown eyes and another Asian girl with the same thing , uniform, shoes and socks length except with jet black hair and black eyes she was shorter than the rest of them. Followed by three guys a brunette, a red head and jet black haired. The guys all had blue pants with a blue shirt with black converse. They all sat at a table together and started talking I observed closely but as I began to move forward I heard Butch yell, "Hey Brick, what do you want to eat?!" "Anything you`re eating!" I replied retreating but I had to look back and be sure of myself.

5 minutes passed… and my brothers and I were sitting exactly a table away from the posse so I had a clear view of her face which was beautiful, smooth and wrinkle free It made me want to feel it….what the hell am I saying?! I can`t help myself who is this mystery girl?!!


	6. THE MYSTERY GIRL

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON`T OWN ANYTHING**_

_**THE MYSTERY GIRL**_

**BUTCH`S POV**

I don't have the slightest clue why but Brick keeps staring at the table which the group of school students though the brunette Asian is hot though I should be staring too. Anyways back to the point it`s freaky. "Hey Brick you alright man?" I asked. "Yea, fine," he said without missing a glance. I turned to Boomer who might find it strange too except he was too busy gobbling down food like a pig. You know normally I would do that. "Are you staring at the red head girl?" I asked reading his eye connection, "Don`t get me wrong but she looks lik—, " I know who she looks like!," he cut me off, "But we could be wrong so don`t do anything risky got it?" he said sternly. "whatever" I said rolling my eyes. "gotcha!" replied Boomer with his mouth stuffed.

**BLOSSOM`S POV**

Ok. There`s some weird guy that keeps staring at us or me mostly. Every time we make eye contact he turns away then stares again. It`s creeping me out. He has short red orange hair that reached his shoulders with crimson eyes and a red tank top with black baggy shorts and red streaked sneakers with red sweat bands on his wrists. He was pretty cute no handsome……back to the point he`s making me nervous if he wants to talk he should not be afraid to approach me. "Hey B, you ok?" asked Ray (short for raimundo), "You seem tense," he ended. "I`m….kind of paranoid but I`m good," I simply said. "Why paranoid? Did someone threaten you who are they? I`ll deck `em," asked Kevin cracking his knuckles. "Oh please hoodlum, your tough guy act is like glass I can see right through you," said Dexter taking the opportunity to embarrass Kevin.

"Look who`s talking Mr. I Bore People To Death," he scoffed , "At least I`m cool dorkster," he ended. "At least my report card doesn`t have: DUMBASS, stamped all over it, I get straight A`s," Dexter bragged. "Hey there`s an A in dumbass for your info," scoffed Kevin. "That doesn`t count!" Dexter exclaimed. "Hey! Hey! People are starting to stare who cares if the A in dumbass counts cool it both of you guys!" Ray said in a stern voice. The girls and I immediately start giggling as Dexter and Kevin said, "Fine!" I switched my direction a little only to see him staring more and I immediately turn back I was getting annoyed but why did I feel like blushing? I felt like I knew him from somewhere but I couldn`t put my finger on it.

**KEVIN`S POV**

"Stupid dorkster thinking he`s always right," I muttered so softly only I heard. There are more smarts than book smarts you know. I hate bragging know-it-alls, they sicken me. Anyways I turned my direction to my front view only to see three guys at a table wearing identical clothes, one with jet black hair like me, a blonde and a redhead. The red head had his eyes fixed on Blossom as if he were trying to read her mind. Maybe that's why she kind of fidgeting so much. I stared at him and he glanced at me with an I'm way better than you look then back at Blossom. I`ll set him straight who does he think he is? Staring at my friend that way and he was licking his lips! I`ll kill him! But I shouldn`t underestimate him I should leave it for now.

I removed my eyes from him to see the girls talking, Dexter writing something in his notebook and Ray listening to his I pod while nodding his head. We had already ordered our food , we just had to wait for it so me being bored and still curious about that guy I turned on my I pod and listened to some rock while propping my feet on the seat since it was one of those chairs that are all joined into a big chair. Turning back to the guy I saw the black haired one nudge him and he took a last glance at her and began eating. Something`s not right about him.

**BRICK`S POV**

She has to be Blossom! She just has to be! She has the eyes plus she`s a red head, it`s got to be her. I know that it was all over the news that a power puff quit and left but I thought it was just the paparazzi being the paparazzi I thought it would be too good to be true. Blossom was always the goody two shoes smart girl. I wonder what happened to make her quit? I know a girl named Bell took over the group as leader but it`s not the same she`s not "my" counterpart she`s a substitute and she`s not as beautiful or as stylish either. Crap….what am I saying?

I caught the eyes of the jet black haired dude staring at me then minded back his own business which was the smart thing to do. He wouldn`t want to anger me this time of the day. "Hey Brick if you like her why don`t you go ask her out?" said a stressed Butch. "I don`t like he—," he cut me off, "You don`t like her your just madly crushing on her," he teased. "Brick wants a girlfriend, Brick wants a girlfriend," teased Boomer. "No I don`t (I lied or at least I thought so), I`m just curious that she may be Blossom," I said in an annoyed tone. "Here`s an idea get to know her by talking and if your lucky she`ll date you and whatever after," Butch pointed out which did make some sense, "Unless your too pathetic to get a girl?" he said slyly. "Hey I can get girls I just don`t want to date her and I could if I wanted to no girl can resist my charm I don't need luck!" I exclaimed a little loud but not as loud to attract others attention.

"Then prove it, get to know her ask her out, be friends or whatever," he stated. "I will!" I said as I got up then sat right back down when I realized what I've just done. "You set me up!" I exclaimed. "To bad go get her tiger," he said as he and Boomer pulled me off my chair and pushed me towards to table they were sitting at with me fighting them. "Guys I don't want to—," I stopped when I was at the table. "Hey red this guy wants to tell you something oh yeah and his name`s Brick have fun!" Butch said as he and Boomer left me. Now she and her friends were staring at me great!

"Uhh….about that…like he said I`m…, "Nervous?" she interrupted. I gave a slight fake laugh and slowly retreated back to my seat. Boy was I embarrassed!

BLOSSOM`S POV

"Ok? That was…..," "Weird," stated Sakura, "Freaky?" stated Kimiko, "Stupid!" stated Kevin, "Pathetic?

" stated Ray and "Idiotic!" stated Dexter. "All of the above," I said as I gave a nervous laugh which everyone gave into as our food arrived. We began eating and I brought my eyes up only to see him standing over me? "Uh…hi again?" I said half annoyed. He didn`t say anything he just looked at me and I got I angry who does he think I`m talking to? I changed my expression from nervous to annoyed just to see him smile which ticked me off more. "Hey dude beat it!" said and angered Dexter. The guy just glanced at him then back at me his gaze went from my eyes to my lips which sent a shiver down my spine. "Didn`t you hear me?! I said beat it!" exclaimed Dexter and this time he ignored him and brought himself a little closer to me which made me lean back a little.

Suddenly all the guys got out their seats and approached him. "Beat it punk! We don`t want you harassing our friend!" Ray and Kevin said standing up for Dexter. And to think the guy would pick a fight he just scoffed, took my hand and kissed it. I wanted to blush but it was too weird. Seeing the way he kissed my hand surprisingly Dexter punched him which sent him flying into two tables. I knew Dexter got stronger from training but I didn`t know he was this strong.

The guy got up his face with a smirk on it and he charged on Dexter but Ray and Kevin jumped in then two other guys came to assist their friend and I started a huge fight in the restaurant. I didn`t like a second of it so I stepped in Sakura and Kimiko helped me I tried to talk but I didn`t work so I angrily I threw a table at them which sent all of them on the floor. "This is madness people!!! What the hell is wrong with you??!! Don`t even answer guys lets blow this joint!" I boomed and left with Sakura and Kimiko the guys just came after without saying a word. **UNBELIEVABLE!!!**

BOOMER`S POV

I jumped in a fight for my brother that's good but why was I fighting again? Oh yeah the guy hit Brick. Butch seemed happy to fight and Brick was pissed off since they blew his chance to make her his girl. "Hey Brick are you ok?" I asked. "Do I look ok? I`ve been humiliated and it will not happen again!" he boomed as he stormed off in their direction. I looked at Butch who had the "yay I get to kick more ass " look on his face while laughing he said, "This should be interesting," as he took off after him. I didn`t like the way this was going. I want out and fast but he`s my bro it would look bad if I didn`t help right?

KEVIN`S POV

I am pissed as hell! How dare he! The bastard! If Blossom didn`t stop us I would of kicked his ass all over the floor. I don't want to make to big a scene in town it would spread faster than the wind. The six of us together fighting our way through like thousands of people stopped at long distant park to chill off. "That was the stupidest fight I've ever seen..." Sakura breaking the silence pointed out. "You can say that again," Blossom stated. "It`s that guys fault! He kept bothering you or this wouldn't have happened the bastard!" Dexter exclaimed. "Although Dex is a pain in the ass he`s my friend you mess with my friend you mess with me!" I sated. "I second that," Ray ended. Blossom sighed, "I guess I can't really blame you guys for sticking up for me thanks," she said with a cute smile and the rest of us just nodded in agreement.

After settling the problem we just chillaxed under a huge shady tree doing our Spanish home-work on the cool green grass. "This shit is hard why cant it be French it`s cooler and better," Blossom quarreled. "No way! Spanish is way easier," Ray stated. "That's cuz your Spanish smarty," I teased. "Well excuse me for being gifted," he said and I just rolled my eyes. "Hey how do you say I love you in Spanish?" asked Dexter. "Te amo….," Blossom was singing on and on……, "Yeah she`s right its te amo," he pointed out. Hey would you look at that she knows something Spanish. "Way to go Bloss," I praised her. She gave me a funny look the removed her headphones, "Huh? What? I was singing," she said confusingly. Every one just had that "are you serious?" expression on their face. " What?" she asked again. "Your funny Blossy," Sakura stated as she started reading again. Blossom just shrugged and went back listening her music.

_**PLEASE TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK SO I CAN IMPROVE IT R&R :DDDDD**_


	7. It Has To Be Blossom!

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

**It Has To Be Blossom!**

Ray`s Pov

A couple hours passed, we were now home and out of our uniforms. I was in the dance studio bustin my moves ;) to hip-hop. I got a seriously strong passion for dancing and rap music lately. Im only about the latest tunes. I started doing sum back flips and stunts, flexing my muscles not loosing rhythm I was on fire! (Not literally). I started to jerk and crump at the same time I was sweating like crazy but it motivated me to go on and on! And on! BANG! I fell head first to the floor, "Urrgh…" I moaned getting up clutching my head.

I heard giggling..so I turned to see Blossom n sakura laughing at me while kevin stood there smirking. -_- "Its not funny," I said plainly. "Mhm sure it isn't," Kevin said smirkimg more. -_- "Whatever," I said while rolling my eyes. "Anyways….so Bloss what u doin later?" Kevin asked. "Gonna train" She stated plainly. "Mind if I join u?" he asked. "Sure" she said. "Sweet" he said lookin at her licking his lips. God! I swear he`s just as horny as dexter around dick expansion.

Normal Pov

Out on the training field blossom n Kevin made their way into their battle positions. Each with a smirk on their face glistening to attack. They rushed at each other with full speed Kevin throwing kunai which blossom easily dogged as she brought him to the ground. He was now sitting on top of him smirking. "I like this position" Kevin grinned as he flung her off him. Taking the opportunity to slap her ass.

Blossom growled with fury as she gave him (a chun-li`s fav) helicopter kick to the face as she sucker punched him in the ballz. Kevin layed there clutching his jewels whimpering as blossom stood there laughing.

Kevin`s Pov

"WTF BLOSS! R u trying to kill me?" I groaned with pain. " U started it! Serves u right!" she said sticking her tongue out at me."It had to be u huh bloss!" Grrr….I smirked she just turned me on too bad my nuts isn't URRGHH! I screamed out in pain.

Brick`s Pov

Okay I have no idea where tha hell I am n looking at my brothers iknow they aint got a clue. Following those asses lead us upon some huge fancy palace looking place. It was beautiful. Probably some rich people up in there. I whistled. "Well genius what do we do now? Your little chase got us lost!" butch nagged. "well lets find a place to stay , we passed some hotels on the way here didn't we n plus we got Brisbane`s credit card we`re gud to go" I stated butch shrugged in agreement n boomer was chasing a butterfly. That Moron..

Normal Pov

Brick, boomer n butch were looking around and stumbled across a fancy hotel. They checked in with brick using`s brisbanes card n ordered pizza. They collected their keys and flew up to their own individual rooms. Brick`s room was burgundy with gold streaks. It had 4 moderately big sections. The kitchen, the bathroom, the bedroom, n the relaxation lounge which consisted of a 22 inch flat screen tv an arcade a stocked mini cooler flat etc. brick smirked and landed head first on the couch n turned on the tv.

Boomer` s room was aqua blue with gold lightning bolts zigzagging in a pattern. He also had 4 moderately big rooms with a kitchen n everything except he had a years supply candy in a compartment in the kitchen. He grinned and dove right into the candy pile.

Butch unlike his brothers had the biggest room. He had 5 moderately big sections. A kitchen, a steam room, bathroom, bedroom and relaxation lounge. Like brick he dove right on tha couch but snored away all his problems. (nighty-night butch xD)

**Aiight lets check up on our warriorz **

Blossom`s Pov

Haha! I whooped Kevin`s ass and he`s to ashamed to admit it. He sayin he let me win pfft yea right n that blow to the nuts was part of it haha. Although that was fun it made me mass hungry. So I went into the kitchen to meet everyone addressed n waitin for dinner. Dexter as usual pulled my chair out for me n I thanked him with a kiss on the cheek as I sat next to him. His face was red as a tomato as he blushed n I heard a low growl from Kevin and a snicker from ray. "Hmm….i wonder whats for dinner tonight" sakura asked. "Hopefully anything but liver urgh.. that's sum nasty shit" ray pretended to barf. I simply smiled ask the chefs came in with trays of steak n rice. "Bon Appetite" tHE head cheap said and with that we dug in.

Sakura`s Pov

This steak tastes so gud! Omg Yum! So im here nommin on mah steak when ray plays smart and grabs my extra piece. I reflexed and it ended up with me puncturing him with my fork. "Ouch!" he exclaimed. "Serves you right =P" I grinned. He grimaced and all of a sudden broccoli hit me in the face. I gave him a warning look. "Don't…. even….. think….. about….. it" I tranced only to receive a grin from him. -_- I let let out a soft growl and continued nommin on my steak.

Ray`s Pov

Sakura`s a sucker when it comes to her stomach. Ha! Look at her nomin on that steak. Youtube will love this. –Secretly cam recordes sakura- hehehehe xD

Kevin`s Pov

Beat it! Cant you see am eatin here? **Me: okiez srry kev sheesh -.- **

**Back to tha RRB**

Butch`s Pov

"zzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzz…." **Me: -whispers- okay we`ll check up on butchie later**

Boomer`s Pov

-Bounces up and down on tha couch-I LOVE ! OOMG! THERE`S CHOCOLATE CARAMEL SWEET SOUR AND OMFG! TAFFY! **Me : O.o no comment….. **

Brick`s Pov

Okay im lookin through the window tryna get some peace n quiet from boomer`s loud outburst of candy. Urrgh he`s giving me a fuckin headache. "BOOMER SHUT YO ASS UPPPPPPPPPPPPP!" I practically blasted through the walls but it was no use. Sigh….. I looked throught the window again only to see so called blossom comin out that palace place. She was watering the plants. She looked amazing n sweaty…she had on black shorts a red hoodie with a red converse and she let her silky red down which brought out her face. Her hair looks much better than it did before even though its shorter now. What the hell is wrong with me im faling or an ex-puff. But she`s so damn hot. I stared at her ass for awhile it got bigger =D she was so flat before I swear.

I smirked as she walked back inside. Im gonna have sum fun to-nite! Hehehehe

**Hoped u liked it R&R IKNOW ITS BEEN AWHILE SINCE IVE UPDATED THIS I FINALL STARTED BACK SO YEA..**

**Brick: Blossom got a nice ass **

**Blossom: -.- U perv… **

**Me : xD**


	8. Im In Bejing!

_**I`M IN BEJING!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

BELL`S POV

Whoa! Who`d ever thought I would go to china. It's so cool here and there are some pretty heart stopping sexy Asian boys, me likey. xD! I was pissed at first when I found out I had to come here but now I think I have to thank them for once. I was wearing a cute white t back top with a black Capri jeans and white flip flops. I looked f-u-n-k-y. Anyways the only drag about this trip is instead of vacationing we`re going to search our asses off to find Blossom and not stopping till we find her. The professor is even going to a register us at a school here another drag! But if it has a lot of cute guys I wouldn't mind.

BUBBLES`S POV

I`m in china! There`s a lot of interesting stuff here and people but I'm half home sick cuz I don't know anyone here but I acted like I did. I showed my manners to everyone and politely expressed myself. I was wearing a black mini skirt with a blue blouse and short black and blue striped boots with my hair down instead of its usual pigtails. I`m just hoping that we find Blossom and save ourselves further trouble and exhaustion.

BC`S (BUTTERCUP) POV

I`m in china whoop whoop yay! Whatever if I didn't want my sister back I would of never come here its like so lame. There`s Chinese writing everywhere but no-one speaks Chinese what sense does that make? Anyways I'm wearing a black streaked green baggy Capri pants and a green shirt with a skull on it with a green converse.

The professor`s talking some shit about starting a new school great why don't you just end my life right here and where staying in this empty dojo looking place. I finally make some good friends and I won't get to see them again that's perfect professor just perfect.

THE PROFESSOR`S POV

I know this is a big step for the girls but they`re going to have to get used to it. I`ve already registered them for a school in Beijing so they wont be missing out their education. I hope they don't mind wearing a plaid uniform. Besides I found to a house here for the time while the search is on. I wonder how much Blossom has grown I've missed her birthday three times I feel like a bad parent but I'm not aren't I?

_**Sorry this is so short but I just wanted to put in their views in china because i`m putting them in the same school as blossom so I don't want to confuse any1 hence this short chapter. And i`m sorry (Bell fans)for making Bell so self-absorbed and a bitch but that's the character she plays ok? R&R please. **_


	9. Romantic Yet Funny Midnight

_**ROMANTIC YET FUNNEH MIDNIGHT**_

_**DISCALIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

_**NORMAL POV**_

It was a rather lazy midnight. The birds kept their beak shut, the pond waters trickling made no sound at all, the wind kept blowing throughout the night making everyone fast asleep. Except for certain crimson eyed boy who just felt like he had to keep his so called lover company in her room while she was asleep. He sat beside her the entire night running his fingers through her hair as she slept. He was being a gentleman he saw her shivering so he put a blanket on her but not before admiring her sleeping outfit. He moved so swiftly yet so quiet enough to not wake a single person in the house.

He crept into Dexter`s room slyly getting past his security system he put an arrangement of beetles, roaches, rats and squirted bottles of honey all over him and left the room silently. Butch was in on this too but instead of helping Brick prank Dexter he pranked Kevin by tying a net of water balloons over his door he just kept it simple since he wanted most of his night to watch Sakura but instead he ended up falling asleep in her room.

Boomer didn't go since he wanted no part of it. He simply stayed at the hotel they had paid for with Brisbane`s money. After finishing set things up Brick retreated back to Blossom`s room where he layed beside her and began to kiss her all over her face, lips and neck so slowly and softly that she made only little moans. He liked it and he increased his pressure on her making her moan more. He was massaging her back and lower thighs with hands as he greedily went on smacking on her lips and face.

Around three in the morning he fell asleep beside her with his arm around her waist. He had forgotten how much he hated her for their past and the fact that she was his counter-part all he knew was that he was falling for her but couldn't risk letting others know that. Butch woke up and just embraced her beauty, touching her face as she slept. He never really respected girls before but around her he felt guilty. He got up from her side and sat in her window watching the still yet dim moonlight as it shone on his face.

Five in the morning Brick awakened took a short yawn the began streaking his hand through her hair again and caressed her one last time. Getting carried away his hands went up her top and massaged her stomach while kissing her. He wished she was awake so maybe she would kiss back and make him more comfortable. He glanced at his watch which read 5:15 and he made sure she was comfortable gave her a last peck on the lips and left the house with Butch. Who knew the biggest of jerks could be so romantic xD

_**REVIEW PLEASE I REALLY WANT YOUR OPINION ON MY STORIES ITWOULD BE NICE AND MAKE ME HAPPY :DDD**_


	10. Please Leave Me Alone!

_**PLEASE LEAVE ME ALONE!**_

_**DISCLAIMER:I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

BLOSSOM`S POV

I woke up this morning feeling more relaxed than ever like I had my own personal spa last night. My lips felt soft yet slightly wet I thought as I got off my bed and went to the mirror where my hair looked like I spent the night streaking it with a comb. My body felt like I was missing something as the cold wind blew and send a tingle down my spine. I shivered as the breeze hit my neck so softly like it was whispering something.

I made my bed, took a shower and got dressed swiftly until I went under my bed for my shoes and saw a brick red colored hat. I stared at it like I remember it from somewhere but I had no clue. I was snapped out of my thoughts by a deafening scream which came from Dexter`s room. I ran to see so did the others and a yell came from Kevin`s room. I ran to Dexter first since his room was the closest and barged through the door. "What`s wrong?" I started, "What the hell happened to your room?" I exclaimed followed by the girls and ray . Then Kevin came in with an angry look on his face while he was drenched in water. "Dorkster! Did you put water balloons in my room?" he boomed. "No I didn't! did you sabatoge my room?" he asked loudly. "No! why would I give up my good nights sleep to trash your room?"he stated. Dexter just shrugged and asked for help cleaning up. We all kindly helped since Chun-Li would kill us if she didn't wear earplugs and woke up.

An hour later we were all dressed for school waiting outside for the bus arrival. I had the red cap in my bag I don't know why but I felt like bringing it. It sort of reminded me of the red rabbit ears bow I wore as a child. Sakura and I sat together when the bus arrived and I saw the guy who kissed my hand the other day sitting behind me with his jet black haired friend. I was tense but I shrugged it off I knew he would be staring at me but at least I wouldn't see it. "So Bloss guess what I found yesterday?" she said. "Food?" I joked. "No silly, I found a…snake!" she said as she pulled a python out of her bag. My eyes were like o.0 and the snake was like "sssssssss"

The blonde girl in front of us heard the noise turned around and screamed causing the whole bus to see and scream as well. People were yelling, "There`s a snake on the bus!" "Every one calm down sit stop it!" the driver yelled as he tried to pulled over. "Sakura put away that shit before we get in trouble!" I yelled. I was standing and I fell unto the crimson guys lap. "Oh! I`m sorry I said as I tried to get up but he pulled me back down and hugged me. Something about his touch felt familiar to last night. I blushed but I got off him quickly and went to another seat blushing and trying to look away but who was the smarty-pants to tell me to sit at an end then he came and sat next to me and I couldn't go anywhere. I`m so stupid!

He smirked, then came close enough for him to put his arm around me. I had no idea what was wrong with me I can take down some one ten times as strong without my powers but I`m afraid to hit a crimson eyed guy that's maybe four or five inches taller. I had to catch myself so I stopped looking girly and put up a carefree tone. He finally spoke up, "Hey," he said simply. "Hi," I said making eye contact which made his face light up. "I think you should know me by now or at least my name?" he asked. "It`s Derek right?" I asked and he laughed and said, "It`s Brick," he stated, "Not Derek." "Oh ok I`m…Blossom," I said calmly and he smirked. Why did I just get a bad feeling?

BRICK`S POV`

YES! I knew she was Blossom. Ok now that I`ve found out that what do I do now? I might as well be friends with her since she`s not a puff anymore. "Hello…earth to brick," she said waving her hand in my face. "What? Oh yeah nice name," I said. "Thanks," she said in a half annoyed tone. "So if I guess your last name do I win a kiss?" I bragged. She just smiled and calmly said, "You wish." I smirked and got closer to her thinking about last night I wish I could do that right here right now…wait…I could but then her ignorant friends would get in the way and keep me from her as much as possible, but I cant help myself Ill try when they`re not around. "Hey you're squishing me here scoot over," she said pushing me further from her. I smirked, She`s strong for an ex-puff with no powers.

I grabbed her hands and held them down with force to see how strong she really was. Without struggle she broke free her hands and gave me a stern look which made me smirk more. "What do think your doing?" she asked. "Trying to kiss you," I grinned also collecting a slap in the face a really hard one. "Ouch!" I cried out. She scoffed and her friends were already giving me cold stares. I got pissed but I couldn't hit her back not because her friends were there but the fact that I'm secretly in love with her.

I looked over to see Butch over in a seat with her friend Sakura I think. They were talking and laughing. Butch had his arm around her even I couldn't do that with Blossom I need to step my game up. She won't even let me close to her. I need to get her to trust me. The school bus finally arrived at school and we all exited but I tried to stay with her to keep her away from them as much as possible. "Hey Blossom I'm sorry for what I did on the bus I was just trying to be friendly," I said catching up to her. "Some how I don't believe that Brick, goodbye," she said leaving until I caught her hand. "How about we make up for it over lunch? How about that?" I asked. "No," she said throwing off my hand and leaving me standing here like I'm lost till Boomer came and said, "Hey Brick class is inside you know," I wanted to punch him but I ignored him instead. This is going to be way harder than I thought.

NORMAL POV

All the students assembled in the hall awaiting father instructions except Brick who didn't give a shit when he normally would he glanced at Butch and yet again saw him with Sakura. He got even more pissed and began to stalk Blossom even more but this time she was near Dexter who saw him coming and immediately drew himself close to her but Brick didn't care he still went to her and hugged her in the process. "Hey Blossy," he said while he had his arms around her waist. Blossom flipped him over but instead of falling alone he had a fixed grip on her shirt and she fell too but landed on top of him. "So you want me that bad Bloss?" he asked while smirking. Blossom angered kicked him where a boy would never want to be kicked hard! As she got off him. Dexter began laughing, Brick wailed in pain but stopped when he realized he had exact view under her skirt which earned him a kick in the face. Dexter just laughed even harder and walked off with her. Brick step up your game xD. Now to the rest of the PPG they were inside the principle`s office getting their time schedules and P.E uniforms while the professor had a long boring chat with the principle xD .

Bell loved her school uniform though she had the shortest skirt which gave her the slutty look, Bubbles loved her uniform too but her skirt was a little longer than Bell`s and Buttercup liked the uniform because she could wear baggy shorts underneath and no one would know. Buttercup`s mouth dropped when she saw Butch a rowdy ruff boy in school talking to a girl and laughing like they were best friends a little jealous she scoffed and hid a blush. "Alright girls your all set don't draw too much attention to yourselves….Bell….and don't use your powers to show off…..Buttercup and keep your cuteness to a level where boys wont stalk you Bubbles. "Ok professor," they said in union.

Bell, Bubbles and Buttercup leaded by the principle went up to their classroom where the drama starts.

"Brick move!" blossom protested. "How about you make me babe?" he said getting her close to the wall and he locked her there. "so how about that lunch date?" he asked hoping she would give in. "I said no! get off me!" she declined. "You can really bring down a guys mood Bloss," he said getting closer to her lips with every word until his lips brushed hers. They`re were "ooh`s" from the classmates and muffled yelling from Blossom until Brick stuck his tongue in her mouth and silenced her. She looked like she was going to cry but she didn't.

All of a sudden Brick was snatched off her and sent flying through the desks and chairs by Ray. Blossom caught her breath and stormed out of the classroom without saying a word. Ray followed her leaving Brick on the ground to make sure she was alright. "Hey bloss you ok?" he asked concerned. "No I'm not!" she cried, "He won't leave me alone and I don't know how he managed to lock me at that wall," she said with a tear drop coming down her face. She wasn't the kind of girl that cries a lot but she was blazing angry. "it`s ok bloss, come on lets head back to class he goes near you AGAIN ill deck him," he said comforting her. She agreed.

She returned to the classroom with everyone staring at her and she sat as far as possible from Brick who kept stealing glances at her. He tried to get closer to her but ray blocked his path permanently. The teacher soon entered the class with three girls behind her. Blossom and Brick`s eyes widen as the rest of the PPG entered the classroom. "Class welcome our new students Bell, Bubbles and Buttercup Utonium," she started, "There`s another Utonium in here I wonder if there`s any relation Blossom could you stand please?" at the name blossom their faces went like o.0 . as she stood up the former puff and her ex teammates exchanged glances and hers weren't friendly. "yeah we know her, she`s our sister and my cousin," they stated. "wonderful there`s family in here why don't you all sit together?" "whatever…" stated Blossom and Bell.

_**This is going to get interesting stay tuned people xD**_

_**Cool huh? I got this idea when my internet shut down so i made like six chapters in a day cuz I was soo bored. Anyway r&r please & thank you.**_


	11. Reunited

_**REUNITED!**_

_**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING**_

BELL`S POV

Yeah that`s real nice the first day of school we find Blossom and we just got here, I know its better than waiting days to find her but it`s like a vacation started and ended. I see she made-over herself, shorter and darker hair , stylish hair do`s swanky style who`s she trying to fool she`s still a goody two shoes. She did herself some good getting rid of that rabbit bow she use to call cute but swing how she looks now I`m actually proud to call her my cousin. :P

BUBBLES POV

I immediately ran and hugged her I haven't seen her in what? like three years she`s gotten so much prettier and more stylish. I`m so excited :D . "Blossy!" I exclaimed hugging her tighter. "Ok Bubbles your killing me here?" she exclaimed and I put her down I almost forgot that we took away her powers but she was still born in chemical X so she cant die like a normal human. "I missed you did you miss me?" I said in an excited tone. "I`d be lying if I said no but it would be a lie if I said yes," she said which made me scratch my head and I gave her a puzzled look. She just smiled and said, "Maybe," as she sat back in her seat showing Buttercup a peace sign. She still hates me doesn't she?

BUTTERCUP`S POV

Ok I'm happy to see my sister after these past years but she doesn't seem too happy or to angry seeing us either. She`s acting rather cooler than the last time I was with her. For example: The teacher told all of us to sit together and she made no comment, she just nodded and sat with us. Normally she would try to pull tons of reasons why we can't sit together and so on. I like the way she matured it`s awesome, I love the way the new Blossom!

NORMAL POV

Blossom sat with her sisters and cousin with Bell at the right end and her at the left end with Bubbles and Buttercup in the middle since the rows went horizontally. Sadly for Blossom the teacher had to rearrange the class in new seats but instead of making big fusses she just let them sit wherever they wanted so she could mark it as they`re permanent seat for the year. Brick taking advantage of the situation sat exactly next her while Kevin and Dexter sat behind Buttercup, Sakura sat with Butch next to Brick while Boomer sat behind Bubbles and Ray and Kimiko sat in front of Blossom so they wouldn't be that far away from each other.

Minutes went by…as they were sitting in English class doing there essays on the topic MY LIFE. The room was pretty quiet till a note appeared on Blossom`s desk saying I`m sorry in big bolded letters. She looked at Brick who gave her an apologetic look then she glanced back at the note. Instead of reading it she placed it under her notebook and continued her essay. Brick`s feelings got hurt a bit but he shook it off and agreed that she was playing hard to get which made him smirk. He liked girls like that but never expected Blossom to be like that. After a few minutes later…..everyone went up handed in their reports while the teacher corrected them. In that free time Blossom was fidgeting with her fingers and decided to read Brick`s note but as she opened it Buttercup started a conversation with her. "hey bloss," she said, "what up?" she asked. "class…" she said simply. 'OK you know I`m bad at convo`s like this can we at least talk about something interesting?" Buttercup inquired. "you took the words right out my mouth," she replied making BC smile, "did you hear about Beyonce`s concert in the Caribbean? I heard it was the best!" she exaggerated. "she went to the Caribbean?" BC asked. "yeah Trinidad( that's my country xD yeah I`m from the Caribbean :D) to be exact she was palancing (a new dance made up in my country look up beyonce concert in Trinidad on youtube you`ll see) on the stage and the auidience went dancing with her instead of just watching her.

Blossom and Buttercup were having a great conversation. They were laughing and high fiving Bubbles soon joined and Bell pushed herself in and though Blossom highly disliked her she didn't stop talking she just went along with it forgetting all about the note in her hands. Brick looking at her turned over to Butch and Sakura who`s faces were close but not kissing she was leaning on his shoulder. Brick closed his eyes and sighed. When he opened them he decided that he needed to get a way for her to talk to him. Their teacher soon started to pass back out their corrected papers while the students murmured softly. "Hey blossom how did you do?" asked Brick trying to make conversation with her. "I got a B+ how about you?" she asked. "hey I got a B+ too that's cool," he said. "yeah I suppose it is.." she said simply as she turned to Kevin and the others to talk.

AT LUNCH….Bubbles, Buttercup, Bell and Boomer who took a great liking to Bubbles sat together in the café while Kevin was in the gym working out, Ray was writing music in the music room, Dexter was in the library reading books, Sakura and Butch were at their own table in the far end corner of the café and Blossom and Brick were no where to be found. She was sitting under the cherry blossom tree in the back of the school reading a comic book while listening to her Ipod .Brick stood watching her from a distance then decided to join her.

"hey bloss," he said looking down at her. She looked up at him and said, "get lost," in a monotone and just replied, "but I`m already lost in your eyes," he joked as he sat next to her. She scoffed and drew her attention back to her comic book. "what are you reading?" he asked. "a comic book," she said simply. "what kind of comic book?" he asked scooting closer to get a better view. "Sponge bob," she said looking up only to be an inch away from his face making her cheeks flush pink. She went to pull back but the way Brick touched her arm it reminded her of the feeling she had last night. Instead of making some lame excuse to run away like she thought of doing, she leant forward and kissed his lips slowly and softly.

No one had to tell Brick to reply to that. xD . He kissed her back and put his arms around her waist as she brought herself up on him. He gave her the same treatment he did the night before but he was glad she was actually awake to enjoy it this time. His went through her hair over and over without messing it up too much to give other people the wrong idea. He stopped and desended to her neck and started to suck on it as she moaned in satisfaction. The more he sucked the more she moaned. Pesky hands started to work again and opened two buttons of her shirt which came like someone hit her in the back of her head and she stopped and used her new powers to vanish from a scene immediately and left Brick laying there on the ground like nothing ever happened. He layed there thinking WTF?

BRICK`S POV

WTF? Wasn't I romancing a Blossom a moment ago. WTF did she go? She just vanished out of nowhere. I`m confused why would she run away she`s the one who kissed me first. I just responded to it


End file.
